Weaselgate
Synopsis At the Campbell household, Iron Weasel are playing around with their new harnesses, until Izzy walks in and announces that she is running for school president. But in order to do that, Izzy has to beat Bryce Johnson, who has been school president for two years running. The next day at school, Tripp and Izzy are sick of looking at the many "Vote for Bryce" posters put up everywhere, and that Principal Jenkins is supporting Bryce in his chances of being re-elected. Tripp decides to also run against Bryce, much to Izzy's chagrin. Back home, Tripp heads into the garage just as Ash and Burger fast-rope down, and Derek crawls out of a laundry basket, all three dressed as secret service agents. Tripp tells his bandmates that he's got the hot girls' votes, while Bryce has the jocks, while the nerds are on the fence after the jocks hung them by their underwear. Derek suggests spreading rumors about Bryce in order to win, but Tripp would rather beat him fair and square. Derek assures Tripp that he, Ash, and Burger will be there to protect him, and Burger tackles Tripp into the washing machine. Next day, Iron Weasel enter the school, and Tripp hugs two girls to win their votes for this afternoon's debate. Derek, Burger, and Ash still want to help Tripp win, but he tells them to leave when Principal Jenkins arrives. When Tripp tells Jenkins that he's not defacing any more "Vote for Bryce" posters, the locker opens to reveal Tripp's massive sound system loudly playing a recording of Bryce singing about voting for Tripp, and Jenkins gives Tripp detention after school, causing him to miss the debate. Jenkins then claims that he is completely neutral, before heading off wearing a Bryce t-shirt. As Tripp turns the music off, he soon discovers that Bryce and Izzy have both joined forces. Tripp reminds Bryce that he can get disqualified from the debate for using dirty tricks, but Bryce is confident that he'll win since he has Jenkins in his pocket. After Bryce leaves, Tripp and Izzy are both happy that their plan is working rather well, because Izzy has tricked Bryce into thinking that she is now his friend and Tripp is her enemy. Tripp then tells Izzy to keep up the facade in order to knock Bryce off his pedestal. As another pair of students walks by, Izzy keeps up the act by kicking Tripp twice in the shin. That night, Tripp is practicing his guitar playing in the garage, as Derek walks in asking for Ash and Burger's whereabouts. Tripp says that he sent them out to dig up some dirt on Bryce and use it to get back at him since Tripp is now third place in the polls. Though Ash failed by bring some Mafia thugs with him to Bryce's house instead of putting on a disguise, Burger was more successful by digging through Bryce's garbage cans and finding a chapter in Bryce's diary about him being scared of heights. Izzy then enters and continues her fake fighting with Tripp to make the rest of Iron Weasel leave the room. Izzy wonders why they can't let the others in on the plan, and Tripp says that they can't be trusted to keep a secret for even fifteen seconds. Izzy then gives Tripp video evidence of Bryce so they can humiliate him and Izzy will easily become school president. Meanwhile in the kitchen, Derek, Burger, and Ash are thinking up their own plan to get Izzy disqualified in order to help Tripp win. The following morning, back at the school, it's the day of the election, as Bryce is finishing his big election speech, Tripp hooks a harness onto his back, which causes Bryce to be lifted ten feet off the ground, screaming for his life, and completely humiliated when the entire school laughs at him. Principal Jenkins runs up and disqualifies Tripp, who then shows video evidence of Bryce loading his tape into Tripp's sound system the other day and talking about his blankey. As a result, Bryce is officially disqualified and Izzy is now the new school president. As Izzy gives her acceptance speech, Derek and Ash take Tripp into the next hallway, and Tripp explains to them that he and Izzy worked together to get Bryce disqualified. But unfortunately, Iron Weasel had their own plan to get Izzy disqualified, which involved changing the ending of her election speech, and Burger about to fall on Principal Jenkins, but Ash runs in, pushes Jenkins out of the way, and gets flattened by Burger. Back at Tripp's house, Iron Weasel are now dressed as astronauts while playing with their harnesses, and Izzy tells them that she won enough votes to become the new school president. Tripp, Derek, Burger, and Izzy then batter Ash like a pinata and try to get the candy that drops out of him, but keep clocking their heads together. Category:Episodes